According to the National Institute of Health (NIH), back pain is the second most common neurological ailment in the United States. Americans spend at least $50 billion each year on low back pain and its complications. It is the most common cause of job-related disability and a leading contributor to missed work. Prolonged sitting is a significant cause of skin breakdown, decubitus ulcers and spine deformities in wheelchair bound patients.